Collections Cabinet
Details The Collections Cabinet was first introduced on 30th October 2010. With this you can trade in Collection Sets to earn special rewards. You can buy it with 75 or build it. To build it, you must collect the required items: Equipment.png CollectionCabinetDetail.jpg Equipment.png making.png CompleteCabinet.jpg CongratzCC.jpg Collecting items.png Drawer.jpg|Drawer Handleitem.png|Handle MountingBolt.jpg|Mounting Bolt Paint.jpg|Paint There's five different Collection Sets in the Collections Cabinet. To complete the collection sets. you can collect the items by playing the game or get the items sent by your friend. You can put the items that you need on the wishlist so your friend can send it to you. To send the item to your friend, you have to complete the Cabinet first. After you complete a collection set, trade it to receive great rewards. Every collection set give you different rewards. You can trade in multiple times to get more rewards. Varying from game to game, there will always be one particular item that has it's droprate significantly reduced. Typically, it seems to be either the first or third item in a particular Collection set. ' The Collection Sets' Patty'sDay(LIMITEDTIME).jpg|Patty's Day (LIMITED TIME) GreenDye.jpg|Green Dye GreenBalloon.jpg|Green Balloon StPattyHat.jpg|St. Patty Hat IrishFlag.jpg|Irish Flag IrishMug.jpg|Irish Mug GD-1-.jpg|Green Dye Found! GB-1-.jpg|Green Balloon Found! GH-1-.jpg|Green Hat Found! IF-1-.jpg|Irish Flag Found! IM-1-.jpg|Irish Mug Found! GD-2-.jpg|Green Dye Completed! GB-2-.jpg|Green Balloon Completed! GH-2-.jpg|Green Hat Completed! IF-2-.jpg|Irish Flag Completed! IM-2-.jpg|Irish Mug Completed! Patty'sDay(LIMITEDTIME)2.jpg|Complete Collection PD(LT)C.jpg|Turned in the Patty's Day (LIMITED TIME) Collection! * Patty's Day (LIMITED TIME) To complete this set, you need the following items: * Green Dye * Green Balloon * St. Patty Hat * Irish Flag * Irish Mug Reward for completion: * Pot o'Gold * 50 Hint : Unlock and cook Irish Stew with the St. Patty's Day goals KitchenNavigation.jpg|Kitchen Navigation CanOpener.jpg|Can Opener CuttingBoard.jpg|Cutting Board SaladBowl.jpg|Salad Bowl SimpleWineOpener.jpg|Simple Wine Opener WoodenSpoon.jpg|Wooden Spoon CO-1-.jpg|Can Opener Found! CB-1-.jpg|Cutting Board Found! SaB-1-.jpg|Salad Bowl Found! SWO-1-.jpg|Simple Wine Opener Found! WS-1-.jpg|Wooden Spoon Found! CO-2-.jpg|Can Opener Completed! CB-2-.jpg|Cutting Board Completed! SaB-2-.jpg|Salad Bowl Completed! SWO-2-.jpg|Simple Wine Opener Completed! WS-2-.jpg|Wooden Spoon Completed! KitchenNavigation2.jpg|Complete Collection KNC.jpg|Turned in the Kitchen Navigation Collection! 1. Kitchen Navigation To complete this set, you need the following items: * Can Opener * Cutting Board * Salad Bowl * Simple Wine Opener * Wooden Spoon Reward for completion: * 250 * 250 Hint : Cook Tikka Masala Kabobs to find these ! StainlessPotsAndPans.jpg|Stainless Pots and Pans StainlessFryingPan.jpg|Stainless Frying Pan StainlessOmlettePan.jpg|Stainless Omlette Pan StainlessSaucePan.jpg|Stainless Sauce Pan StainlessSautePan.jpg|Stainless Saute Pan StainlessSkillet.jpg|Stainless Skillet SFP-1-.jpg|Stainless Frying Pan Found! SOP-1-.jpg|Stainless Omlette Pan Found! SScP-1-.jpg|Stainless Sauce Pan Found! SStP-1-.jpg|Stainless Saute Pan Found! SS-1-.jpg|Stainless Skillet Found! SFP-2-.jpg|Stainless Frying Pan Completed! SOP-2-.jpg|Stainless Omlette Pan Completed! SScP-2-.jpg|Stainless Sauce Pan Completed! SStP-2-.jpg|Stainless Saute Pan Completed! SS-2-.jpg|Stainless Skillet Completed! StainlessPotsAndPans2.jpg|Complete Collection StPPC.jpg|Turned in the Stainless Pots and Pans Collection! 2. Stainless Pots and Pans To complete this set, you need the following items: * Stainless Frying Pan * Stainless Omlette Pan * Stainless Sauce Pan * Stainless Saute Pan * Stainless Skillet Reward for completion: * 3 Six-hour Thymes * 500 Hint : Cook Spitfire Roasted Chicken to find these ! SimpleDinnerware.jpg|Simple Dinnerware BreadAndButterPlate.jpg|Bread and Butter Plate DinnerPlate.jpg|Dinner Plate SaladPlate.jpg|Salad Plate ServingDish.jpg|Serving Dish SoupBowl.jpg|Soup Bowl BBP-1-.jpg|Bread and Butter Plate Found! DP-1-.jpg|Dinner Plate Found! SP-1-.jpg|Salad Plate Found! SD-1-.jpg|Serving Dish Found! SoB-1-.jpg|Soup Bowl Found! BBP-2-.jpg|Bread and Butter Plate Completed! DP-2-.jpg|Dinner Plate Completed! SP-2-.jpg|Salad Plate Completed! SD-2-.jpg|Serving Dish Completed! SoB-2-.jpg|Soup Bowl Completed! SimpleDinnerware2.jpg|Complete Collection SDC.jpg|Turned in the Simple Dinnerware Collection! 3. Simple Dinnerware To complete this set, you need the following items: * Bread and Butter Plate * Dinner Plate * Salad Plate * Serving Dish * Soup Bowl Reward for completion: * Unlock Royal Feast * 500 Hint : Cook Pumpkin Pie to find these ! SimplePotsAndPans.jpg|Simple Pots and Pans FryingPan.jpg|Frying Pan OmlettePan.jpg|Omlette Pan SaucePan.jpg|Sauce Pan SautePan.jpg|Saute Pan Skillet.jpg|Skillet FP-1-.jpg|Frying Pan Found! OP-1-.jpg|Omlette Pan Found! ScP-1-.jpg|Sauce Pan Found! StP-1-.jpg|Saute Pan Found! S-1-.jpg|Skillet Found! FP-2-.jpg|Frying Pan Completed! OP-2-.jpg|Omlette Pan Completed! ScP-2-.jpg|Sauce Pan Completed! StP-2-.jpg|Saute Pan Completed! S-2-.jpg|Skillet Completed! SimplePotsAndPans2.jpg|Complete Collection SPPC.jpg|Turned in the Simple Pots and Pans Collection! 4. Simple Pots and Pans To complete this set, you need the following items: * Frying Pan * Omlette Pan * Sauce Pan * Saute Pan * Skillet Reward for completion: * 250 * 250 Hint : Cook Bacon and Eggs to find these ! CuttingForBeginners.jpg|Cutting for Beginners UtilityKnife.jpg|Utility Knife Chef'sKnife.jpg|Chef's Knife ParingKnife.jpg|Paring Knife BreadKnife.jpg|Bread Knife CarvingKnife.jpg|Carving Knife UK-1-.jpg|Utility Knife Found! ChK-1-.jpg|Chef's Knife Found! PK-1-.jpg|Paring Knife Found! BK-1-.jpg|Bread Knife Found! CK-1-.jpg|Carving Knife Found! UK-2-.jpg|Utility Knife Completed! ChK-2-.jpg|Chef's Knife Completed! PK-2-.jpg|Paring Knife Completed! BK-2-.jpg|Bread Knife Completed! CK-2-.jpg|Carving Knife Completed! CuttingForBeginners2.jpg|Complete Collection CBC.jpg|Turned in the Cutting for Beginners Collection! 5. Cutting for Beginners To complete this set, you need the following items: * Utility Knife * Chef's Knife * Paring Knife * Bread Knife * Carving Knife Reward for completion: * +5 * 500 Hint : Cook Super Chunk Fruit Salad to find these ! RoyalCollection.jpg|Royal Collection RoyalFoodProcessor.jpg|Royal Food Processor RoyalTablespoon.jpg|Royal Tablespoon RoyalSaucepan.jpg|Royal Saucepan RoyalSpatula.jpg|Royal Spatula RoyalParingKnife.jpg|Royal Paring Knife RFP-1-.jpg|Royal Food Processor Found! RT-1-.jpg|Royal Tablespoon Found! RSa-1-.jpg|Royal Saucepan Found! RSp-1-.jpg|Royal Spatula Found! RPK-1-.jpg|Royal Paring Knife Found! RFP-2-.jpg|Royal Food Processor Completed! RT-2-.jpg|Royal Tablespoon Completed! RSa-2-.jpg|Royal Saucepan Completed! RSp-2-.jpg|Royal Spatula Completed! RPK-2-.jpg|Royal Paring Knife Completed! RoyalCollection2.jpg|Complete Collection RCC.jpg|Turned in the Royal Collection Collection! 6. Royal Collection To complete this set, you need the following items: * Royal Food Processor * Royal Tablespoon * Royal Saucepan * Royal Spatula * Royal Paring Knife Reward for completion: * Royal Utensil Holder (Quest Item) * 75 Hint : Cook Beef Wellington to find these ! ' How to Send the Item' To send the item is so simple. Hover your pointer to your neighbor's avatar then your neighbor's wishlist will be shown up. If you have the item that your neighbor wish to have, you can send it by clicking the SEND button. Category:Special Items Category:Buildables Category:Purchasable Items Category:Inventory Category:Special Gifts